


Elemental Manipulation

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [16]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Five watches too much T.V., Gen, Sam gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Five's got it matched with the Garde.
Series: Lorictober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 10





	Elemental Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt just reminded me of Avatar: the last Airbender, and Five watching a lot of T.V. It was a lot of fun to write.

**Water.** Marina dived under the water, swimming deeper and deeper. She couldn’t manipulate the actual water, but she could breath underwater, so Five counted it.

 **Earth.** Adam stomped his foot and sent an earthquake to wipe out part of the Mogadorian army. He wasn’t the original legacy wielder, but Five thought it made it all the more impressive. Plus have you heard the stories of what he’s done with his legacy?

 **Fire.** John walked through the flames unscathed and slightly on fire. He launched fireballs at a couple of Mogs, disintegrating them. Five wasn’t sure on the scale of full elemental manipulation to a bit of a stretch John fell on. Could he manipulate actual flames like a true firebender?

 **Air.** Six summoned up a storm (which isn’t fun to fly in). It was a form of air manipulation, but she really just seemed to summon up storms.

Sam nodded in understanding. “Wait. Wouldn’t John be the avatar? He can mimic everyone else’s powers.”

“He’s the obvious avatar,” Five agreed solemnly. “He started the fire nation war.”

“Stop throwing John under the bus, Five.”

Adam frowned at them. “What are you even talking about?”

“The future of the Loric Garde,” Five told him.


End file.
